Last Words
by YoungBek
Summary: A series where I take one character from each episode who was killed off, and give them final words.
1. S1E1 Clive Finch

_This is the first chapter of a Series called Last Words that I'm going to be starting soon. Each chapter will be told from the point of view of someone who's died in each episode. Some chapters will go better than others, but hopefully you will enjoy it. _

**Chapter One:** Clive Finch from Rose

* * *

><p>I knew it. Twenty years, 174 doubtful researchers, and two embarrassed family members later, and I knew it! It's all true.<p>

Honestly I supposed that the last person who came to me had to be different than the rest. First and foremost she was a girl. A young girl in fact, which I had never had contact me before. Mostly the people who came to see me about The Doctor were men- adult men whose obsessions (much like my own) were fueled by a childhood attachment to Star Trek. But this girl seemed to know. She looked at my Doctor like an old friend, though she came seeking information, like any other person who came into my shed before her.

I figured, when she left, that things would be the same as before. I would continue to look for his face in old pictures and film, only periodically having luck. She would probably lose interest. Almost everyone did with the Doctor. Only me and a few true companions actually believed in the Doctor more than a week.

But then, by horrible incredible chance, it was all true. Ordinary shop dummies were coming to life, right in front of my family's eyes. It was miraculous and beautiful. But as one's hand dropped open, I realized how true my prediction could be.

The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes he's there. He brings a storm in his wake and he has only one constant companion.

Death.

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? Should I continue?<em>


	2. S1E2 Raffalo

**Chapter Two:**Raffalo from The End of The World

I've worked here too long. It's begun that all the faces look the same and blur together, no matter what species they are. It doesn't matter anyway. None of them ever seem to grant me leave to speak, so I don't need to distinguish. I just shuffle in silently, fix what needs to be fixed and shuffle out. Despite my bright skin I could be invisible. But who am I to think that? I'm just the help.

And now the sponsor himself is having trouble in his room. Nothing against The Face of Boe, I've heard he's quite nice, but I don't see why he needs hot water. Gruffly I tread down to the vent I need to find. When I get there, there is a guest absently looking at the dying star outside. I've been so busy, I've only seen it in glances, but it really is beautiful. I turn my head away and set down to work.

The guest senses my presence and turns around. She seems startled by my appearance, but I don't mind that. She asks me a question, and waits for a response without giving me permission. I tell her that I'm not allowed to speak without permission, bending the rules slightly. She seems perplexed by that, but kindly gives me permission anyways.

The girl is kind, one of the nicest people I've ever met in my life as a plumber. And She's curious. She asks me where I'm from, if you can believe it. Without thinking I ask her the same, and hastily apologize. It's more than obvious that she doesn't want to tell, but she gives me an enigmatic answer anyways. Unfortunately it breaks our conversation, and she turns to leave.

I miss her presence, but realize I have to get back to work. I open my grate and hear a light metallic tapping far inside, probably the cause of the disturbance. But then I notice a little red laser light moving on the far side. A little robot comes into view. It's sort of cute with it's spindly legs climbing up the shaft, but of course it has to be cataloged. I tell it this, and it scuttles away, just to return with friends.

"I'm ready to take them to the steward, but then... Why are they pointing their lights at me like that? Wait.. no. no. NO.

* * *

><p><em>Raffalo gave me a lot of problems, as it's probably clear to you guys. A lot of this chapter sounded a bit like blandly narrating the episode, instead of actually giving her last thoughts. Sorry, guys, I said this might be a bit hard.<em>


	3. S1E3 Mr Redpath

_Ok, so this one's really short. __I actually planned these out about a month ago,__and didn't touch it afterward due to writer's block.__Now that I'm restarting, I'm a little taken aback at __some of the choices of characters. As I'm working on __it, I would have liked to have written this for __Gwyneth, but I already had about a paragraph or two __for Mr. Redpath that I liked too much to completely __scrap. I hope you all think I made the right decision._

**Chapter Three:**Mr. Redpath from the Unquiet Dead

* * *

><p>I can't seem to comprehend that she's gone. My old gran must have been the only adult in my life since I was at least twelve years old.<p>

Every time I look at her face I imagine it as lively as it was in life. I just keep expecting her eyes to open and focus on me, just as it did when I used to wake her up on Christmas mornings as a child. But they won't, will they? This close to her death and I'm already forgetting the color. I'm forgetting the sound of her voice when she scolded me. I never thought I would learn to miss that.

She lived a long life, and fulfilled plenty in it, but I can't help but wish that I could see her alive and well one last time.

Oh, lord. What is she...?


End file.
